1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for production of hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products from various subsurface formations such as hydrocarbon containing formations.
2. Description of Related Art
In situ processes may be used to treat subsurface formations. During some in situ processes, fluids may be introduced or generated in the formation. Introduced or generated fluids may need to be contained in a treatment area to minimize or eliminate impact of the in situ process on adjacent areas. During some in situ processes, a barrier may be formed around all or a portion of the treatment area to inhibit migration of fluids out of or into the treatment area.
A low temperature zone may be used to isolate selected areas of subsurface formation for many purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,660 to Vinegar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,435,037 to McKinzie, II; U.S. Pat. No. 7,527,094 to McKinzie et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,528 to McKinzie, II et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,631,689 to Vinegar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,401 to Kulhman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,513 to Vinegar et al., each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describe barrier systems for subsurface treatment areas.
In some systems, ground is frozen to inhibit migration of fluids from a treatment area during soil remediation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,544 to Krieg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,425 to Krieg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,149 to Dash et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,139 to Briley et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,929 to Vinegar et al., each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describe systems for freezing ground.
As discussed above, there has been a significant amount of effort to develop methods and systems to economically produce hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products from hydrocarbon containing formations. At present, however, there are still many hydrocarbon containing formations from which hydrocarbons, hydrogen, and/or other products cannot be economically produced. Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for heating of a hydrocarbon formation and production of fluids from the hydrocarbon formation. There is also a need for improved methods and systems that contain water and production fluids within a hydrocarbon treatment area.